


Five Times Neal Fell Asleep in Peter's Car（中文翻譯）

by weiwei_cheng



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiwei_cheng/pseuds/weiwei_cheng
Summary: Neal睡在Peter 車上的五個片段，以及一次他沒有。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story: Five Times Neal Fell Asleep in Peter's Car
> 
> Storylink: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9505721/1/
> 
> Category: White Collar
> 
> Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Author: Lena7142
> 
> Authorlink: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3264714/
> 
> Last updated: 07/18/2013
> 
> Words: 5156
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Status: Complete
> 
> Content: Chapter 1 to 1 of 1 chapters
> 
> Source: FanFiction.net

-o-

1.

-o-

大部分的早晨， Caffrey從門口的階梯上下來準備出發，通常他會有點惱火，站在――不，在路邊閒晃直到 Peter到這裡來接他上車。他的手上會有一份摺好的泰晤士報，在他扣上安全帶以前來告訴他紐約現代藝術博物館的最新展覽，或是有什麼關於歌劇的小道消息。

大部分的早晨，但今天例外。

Peter等了五分鐘後，考慮去敲他的門。正當他關掉引擎準備下車， Neal終於搖搖晃晃地走出來，頭髮有些凌亂。他把自己塞進前座時發出呻吟，用他的帽子蓋住眼睛。

Peter哼了一下 “睡得不好 ?”

Neal僵硬的點點頭 “我想我需要咖啡。”

“關於這點，有鑑於我們快要遲到了，所以只能喝辦公室裡的那種泥巴。” Peter回答，踩動油門加入上班的車潮之中。

Neal發出一聲絕望的嘆息。

“噢，如果你今天早上沒有遲到，我們就不會淪落到這個地步。我甚至還沒問你昨天晚上做了什麼。 ” Peter補了一句。  
老實說他有點好奇。兩英里的半徑範圍聽起來很小，但是 Peter算過這個圓面積有十二點五英里平方的空間讓 Neal可以自由活動，已經大得足以讓他惹上一身麻煩了。

“沒有離開我的半徑範圍。” Neal喃喃的說，猜到Peter在想什麼。

Peter哼氣 “如果你有，我就會在大半夜接到執法官的電話，我和他會又累又氣得半死。” 他提醒他這點。

Neal沉下他的身體坐得更深，這個動作弄皺了他完美無瑕的西裝。

“你跟那個矮個子在做什麼 ?” Peter問，盡量讓他的語氣親切一點。 Caffrey遲到一是回事，但是如果整個晚上跟他的損友做那些非法勾當，就代表 Peter的頭痛就永遠沒有停止的一天。

“算了吧，Peter 。” Neal低聲說， Peter知道他不能從Neal 那裏聽到更多細節了。

Peter嘆了口氣，抓緊機會轉開廣播聽昨晚比賽的重播，從昨晚睡前 Elizabeth叫他把廣播關掉時的第六局開始。第一次， Neal沒有抱怨。Peter 倒是很歡迎這種反常狀況。路程差不多到一半的時候，洋基隊打出了場外全壘打的同時 Peter忍不住跟著歡呼，拍打他的方向盤激動地喊 “ Yesss! ”

Neal甚至沒有動一下。

Peter偷偷用餘光瞄了一眼，Neal仍然用帽子蓋著眼睛，他的呼吸平緩，嘴唇微張。

“ Neal?” 他試探的問，沒有回答。 Caffrey睡得太熟了。

Peter感到一股同情油然而生，現在的情況很明顯是 Neal自作自受，但幾乎可以從他的帽子下緣看見他的黑眼圈。 Peter經歷過很多通宵工作的夜晚，他知道忙到整個人虛脫的痛苦。

即使是罪犯也該獲得一杯比辦公室要好的咖啡，他考慮了一會兒，駕車左轉，然後說服自己做的是對的。

當 Peter回到駕駛座砰的關上車門， Neal震了一下，眨了眨他睡眼惺忪的眼睛  
“ 我們到了?” 他咕噥一聲，撐起他的身體在椅子上坐正。

“ 還沒。” Peter 告訴他 “但你大概有五分鐘的時間把這個喝掉。” 他把一個裝著哥倫比亞烘培咖啡的保麗龍杯推到他手裡，仍然冒著熱氣。

Neal睜大眼睛，然後轉頭看著 Peter “ 我們不是要遲到了? ”

Peter聳聳肩 “Angelina's* 離我們上班的順路只有一兩分鐘。” 他說，把自己的咖啡放進杯架裡扣好。

Neal喝了一小口，精神為之一振。他望向 Peter，得意的笑了一下 “怎麼了， Peter，你終於開始同情我了嗎 ? ”

Peter抬起他的眉毛 “不知道是誰說好咖啡是他的工作福利之一 ?” 他反問，喝了一口他的沖泡咖啡，溫柔的笑了 “打起精神，今天可有不少工作要做。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你讓我做不少無聊的工作， Peter，但我非常確定現在這件絕對是萬中選一，空前絕後。”

“可能還有更強的。你可以加入 Jones 和 Diana 那邊。”

“我喜歡和Jones 和 Diana一起。”

“他們在監控車裡。”

“噢。”

“也很無聊?”

“嗯，沒錯。你的車子聞起來還稍微好些，但除了這個一點 ...” Neal越說越小聲，最後聳聳肩，打了一個呵欠 “如果我因為無聊致死也太殘忍了。”

Peter哼了一聲 “還是你寧願回到監獄 ? ”

“不，這會讓我在牢房睡著。”Neal在前座抱怨。 “我們兩個真的得為了這事待在這兒 ?” 他又打了個呵欠。

“每一個執行監視任務的探員都必須要有另一個探員 ――或是顧問―” Peter 很快的補了一句，因為他看到 Neal的眼睛亮了起來 “――作為後援，這是規定。”

“我有一個規定是每天晚上都要睡覺。”Neal說。

“噢，很抱歉打斷你珍貴的美容覺時間， Caffrey，但我們需要死命盯著這個出口， Nakamura可能隨時會出現。” Peter的語氣比他預期的還尖銳。他再次把頭轉回來，盯著那扇門，就在他們停車位置的對街。

他說得有點太急躁了，但這至少讓 Caffrey閉上嘴巴。他倆安靜了一段時間。

然後 Caffrey打了個呵欠，一次，再一次。

“你到底想怎樣?” Peter在第三個呵欠的時候問，雖然他也剛忍下一個呵欠。

“我將近26 個小時沒有睡了， Peter，” Neal 提醒他 “你讓我在Nakamura的俱樂部臥底，記得嗎?”

事實上 Peter真的忘了，這讓他感覺有點內疚，但他幾乎也保持清醒同樣長的時間，而他可沒有抱怨。 “撐著點，Neal ，這些壞人可不會照著你的時間表辦事。”

Neal只是打呵欠，在椅子扭動身體改變姿勢，然後又換了一個方向。在接下來的幾分鐘裡 Peter努力忽視他不時在座位上蠕動。

“ Neal... ” 他受不了了，耐心已經磨到底線，用威脅的口氣低吼。

“對，我需要睡覺。” Neal斷言，解開他的安全帶，摸索車門門把。

“ Caffrey! ” Peter警告。

“你不需要兩雙眼睛來盯這那扇門，尤其是其中一雙幾乎張不開的時候。” Neal下車的時候說道。

“Caffrey,只要你敢――”

“放輕鬆，Peter。” Neal 露出微笑，走了兩步打開後座的車門 “我哪裡都不會去。” 他輕輕的關上前座車門，彎身溜進後座 “進入夢鄉不算的話。” 他抬起腳，滑動身體橫躺在椅子上，背部貼著椅墊，彎曲膝蓋讓腳倚靠著車門，曲起手軸枕在他的頭下。

Peter傾身看了一眼 “你要在監視的時候打瞌睡 ?”

“如果你需要幫忙，我就在這兒。” Neal說道，稍微轉了一下身子。

“這樣不可能會舒服的。”

Neal動了動肩膀，讓姿勢舒服一點，閉上眼睛 ”這不是我第一次窩在車後座過夜。 ”

“喔?” Prter 抬起他的眉毛。

Neal輕聲笑了出來 “我十八歲離家的時候身上一毛錢也沒有， Peter。不是一直都有雲端中的卡布奇諾可以喝。”

Petert皺起眉頭 “你住在車子裡 ?”

“車上、汽車旅館、巴士倉庫，還有很多地方。這樣說吧，我是在那個世界裡唯一有點品味的人。” Neal的眼睛已經閉起來了 “好處是現在我在哪裡都可以睡著。有任何事情發生就說一聲，好嗎 ?”

Peter嘆了口氣，轉回前面 “你知道，我還是有點良心可以讓你睡一下。”

“嗯… 這我可以虛心接受。”

“懶鬼”

“晚安，Peter 。”

幾分鐘的寧靜以後， Neal終於安穩的入睡，空氣中只有遠方傳來的聲響， Peter感到一股打呵欠的慾望從喉嚨裡緩緩爬出。


	3. Chapter 3

Neal今天早上出現在辦公室的時候看起來有點憔悴。

到早上十點的休息時間，他的臉色蒼白，用微微發抖的手替自己到了杯咖啡。

買午餐的時候，他的臉整個發青，而且幾乎沒有碰他的沙拉。

然後到下午， Peter決定到此為止。

“拿你的外套，準備回家。” 他宣布。

Neal從桌上那疊他正在奮鬥中的文件中抬起頭來，他的眼睛乾亮，臉頰有一點發紅。 “呃?”

“你，回家。” Peter 重複一遍，對他使出二指禪。“你生病了，而且我不會讓你留辦公室裡傳染給其他人。 ”

Neal抬起手揉了揉眼睛 “Peter，我 …我很好，我從來沒生過病。”

“在我抓到你以前你也沒被別人抓過，有此可見凡事總有第一次。” Peter回答，拎起Neal 放在桌上的帽子扔到他的CI頭上 “你已經淒慘一整天了。”

“這沒什麼大不了的，” Neal小聲的咕噥 “只是有點累。”

“嗯哼。” Peter 顯然不吃這一套。他突然伸出手，用手背碰了碰 Neal的額頭。

“怎麼――Peter，幹嘛?” Neal嚇了一跳，把他的手撥開。但在這之前 Peter已經感覺到Neal的肌膚正在發燙。

“你發燒了，必須回家， Caffrey。現在就走，今天的工作已經做完了。”

“我已經快要搞定卡欽斯基的案子了，不過 …” Neal停頓了一下，捏了捏他的鼻樑 “我只要再…”

“你昨天也這麼說，” Peter毫不留情地打斷他。雖然他很感謝 Neal身為一個假釋中的顧問仍如此敬業，但現在不是展現他犧牲奉獻的時機。“這是舊案子了，先放著吧。現在出發，病毒帶原者*1”

Neal轉了一下檔案把它放回桌上，站起來嘆了口氣。Peter原本以為Neal 會戲劇化的立刻康復。但他只從他的座位出來走了三步，在步伐蹣跚到不能支撐自己以前，Peter眼明手快的抓住了他。

“還好嗎?” Peter 皺著眉頭問。

“我真的有感覺好一點了。” Neal表情扭曲的承認。

“對，我完全同意。” Peter的手環住 Neal的下背，幫助他走向電梯，確保他不會跌倒第二次。他們走向停車場，剩一小段路的時候， Neal的步履蹣跚，他的眼睛難以聚焦，身體超乎想像的沉重，呼吸顫抖。他想要挺直背脊，直到他癱在 Peter福特金牛車的座位上以前，至少他試過了。

“好，我帶你回家，躺在床上對你可有點好處。 ” Peter在開車出去的時候說 “不准起床，不准投機取巧*2”

“現在能聽到床這個字感覺真不賴，” Neal虛弱的同意，他的臉靠在車窗上，玻璃上映出了一團霧氣。

目前看來， Neal的情況真的很差，令Peter感到一股罪惡感，竟然沒有快點送 Neal回去。他咬了咬下唇，決定無論如何在抵達 June的房子以前要去一下藥局，確保 Neal有吃一些阿斯匹靈之類的東西。他考慮要開口責備 Neal沒有早點跟他說他病得這麼嚴重，但立刻覺得這是個爛主意，在 Neal已經病倒的時候說這種話對事情沒有任何幫助。

經過幾個街區後他發現Neal 已經完全失去知覺。他顧問的眼睛緊閉，虛弱無力的躺在座位上，可以看到微弱的光線從他汗溼的肌膚上的反射。

peter咽了口氣。

Neal看起來很不舒服，Caffrey的情況讓他感到難過，僅僅是因為，顧好他是Peter的職責。

Peter必須對他負責，而他必須一肩承擔在Nea身上發生的任何事。

該死。

直到他開上往布魯克林的大橋，前往他在DeKalb Ave的家而不是June的大宅以前，他才意識到他做了這個決定。想到這裡他又有一股罪惡感緩緩升起。

他讓Neal在路途上安穩的休息，直到把車停在家門前才把他搖醒。Neal疲倦的眨眨眼睛，困惑地看向窗外。“這是...?”

“我家，來吧，El煮了湯給你，” Peter扶Neal下車，讓CI的手臂搭在他的肩上，用肩膀支撐他站起來。

“Peter，不用... ” Neal皺了皺眉 “你不需要－－”

“顧好你是我的責任，” Peter神色有點僵硬 “在El對我們展開地毯式搜索以前快點進去好嗎? ”

Neal猶豫了一下，嘆了口氣，接受Peter的好意 “好吧。”

他們笨拙的走上階梯打開大門，Peter Burke帶Neal Caffrey回家。


	4. Chapter 4

“結果如何? ”

Peter嘆口氣回到車上，把手機收回口袋 “終於在山頂上找到一點兒訊號。兩小時以後會有兩部卡車把我們救出這裏。”

“兩個小時? ”Neal喉嚨發緊，藍眼睛驚恐的張大 “那我們接下來能做什麼－－坐在這兒不動嗎?”

“這個嘛 ，我們沒有什麼其他選擇。”Peter點出這個事實。

Neal暴躁的把自己壓進椅子裡 “如果我們沒有出城就不會發生這種鬼事。”

“我好像想起有某個人因為可以在周末離開他的活動範圍而覺得很開心。” Peter假裝在思考。

“對，但我以為我們會去卡茲奇山之類的渡假勝地，而不是在這個荒郊野外，被困在暴風雪裡。” Neal尖銳的反駁 “我自願來這裡可不是來凍死在暴風雪裡。”

“哈，但你還是自願來的。” Peter諷刺地一笑 “然後別小題大作了，你不會凍死，現在外面才沒這麼冷。”

“外面正在下雪，Peter。”

“對，這代表仍然溫暖到足以下雪。真的冷的時候天上可不會降下任何東西。”

Neal盯著他一段時間，懷疑他已經瘋了 “這可不是什麼安慰的話。”

Peter嘆息 “我很抱歉，但我們被卡在這裡，只要等兩小時就好，我希望。”

“我也是。” Neal的雙手環抱胸口，摩擦身體想獲得一些溫暖。

Peter沒有看漏這個小騙子的呼吸化為一團霧氣，從唇邊溢了出來，一股同情刺痛了他。Neal帶來的外套對於一個被困在深山裡的人來說非常精緻，剪裁優美，但在這個風雪中顯然不夠溫暖。Peter正舒適的穿著El要他帶的毛氈大衣，看來Byron的衣櫃行頭並不注重服裝的實用性。

“等我一下。” Peter說，再次打開車門。 

Neal睜大眼睛 “Peter?你要去哪裡? ”

“一下就回來。”Peter關上車門。外面的雪已經積到腳踝那麼深，他只能艱難的跋涉過雪地到車後面壓了一下遙控器，後車廂砰的一聲打開。他四處翻找，這裡有一支雪鏟，可能等一下就會派上用場。幾罐車窗玻璃清潔劑，一支雨傘，一個急救箱，還有一些看起來已經放在這裡幾年的雜物－－然後他找到了他要的東西。他關上後車廂，回到座位以前拍掉積在他肩膀和頭髮上的雪花。

“給你，” 他說道，拿了一條毯子給Neal。

Neal困惑的看著它，直到Peter硬把毯子推到他手上 “這是什麼?”

“一條毛毯。”

“看得出來。為什麼在你的後車廂裡會有一條消防車圖案的毛毯?” Neal問道，好像這件事很嚴重。

Peter聳聳肩 “El放在那裏，以防我們在假日開車去找她親戚的時候Satchmo不會亂咬別人家的家具。”

Neal擺出不可思議的表情 “你給我一條狗用的毯子? ”

“是你在抱怨天氣太冷，” Peter深吸一口氣，覺得有點惱火。 

Neal猶豫了一下，然後點點頭，擠出一個微笑。 “請替我謝謝Satchmo，讓我借用了牠的毯子。” 他說，接過毯子抖開它，想盡量快點讓毯子悶熱的氣味散開。

Peter發出一聲姑且滿意的咕噥，雖然他仍然有點氣Neal。然而當他看到Neal用那條消防車圖案的毯子拉到自己胸口的時候，他的氣就消了。

“怎麼? ” Neal注意到Peter在偷笑。

“你看起來真蠢。”

“這是你的毯子，“Neal提醒他，舒適的蜷縮在裡面。 “而且如果有任何人可以讓他好看一點…”

Peter露齒一笑 “舒服嗎? ”

“出乎意料，” Neal承認 “毯子的味道不是很好，但是整體上還可以接受。” 他望向Peter，亮出真誠的笑容 “謝謝。”

“不客氣。” Peter回答，放鬆雙腳讓大腿緊貼著座位，拉緊他的外套。

他等待Caffrey呼吸漸漸平緩，然後把手機掏出來偷拍了張照片。裝扮永遠一絲不苟又時髦迷人的Neal Caffrey，緊緊裹著一條狗毯子睡了。

Peter也許今天過的不是很好，但他很確定這張照片可以讓Jones和Diana開心個幾天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1:原文是Typhoid Mary ，這裡有這位傳奇人物的資料  
> http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%82%B7%E5%AF%92%E7%91%AA%E8%8E%89  
> 超有趣的啊 !完全可以拍成電影，探討種族歧視對人心造成的影響云云
> 
> *2:原文是do not pass go, do not collect two-hundred dollars.  
> 維基百科有解釋 :  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Do_not_pass_Go._Do_not_collect_$200.  
> 冥冥之中感覺到他的意義，卻想破頭也想不出對應的俗語，再次向全世界的文字創作者致敬(′;ω;`)


	5. Chapter 5

Peter在街角急轉彎，速度快到幾乎要失去控制，輪胎發出刺耳的尖叫混合汽車憤怒的喇叭聲。他用力採下油門，手指緊握著方向盤，用力到指關節疼痛不堪，一路穿越危險的午後車潮。

“如果你不開慢一點…我們兩個都會死掉。” Neal在前座喘氣。

“今天沒有人會死，” Peter轉動方向盤，擠過兩台計程車中間，無視響亮的喇叭聲和車窗飆出的咒罵 “不會在我眼前。”

 

今天Peter眼前已經發生太多事。

他呼嘯過另一個彎道，Neal急促的吸了一口氣，離心力使他身體緊貼著車門。Peter緊咬牙關代替回答，他不能慢下來，為了Neal他不允許自己慢下來。

“Peter…” Neal的聲音透著緊張。Peter用餘光瞄向旁邊，Neal的臉色因為緊張而發白。若是平時，Peter很樂於嘲笑Neal緊張兮兮的飛車恐懼症。

但在Neal襯衫上逐漸擴大的深紅色汙跡又另當別論。

“抓緊了，夥伴，” Peter想鼓勵他 “只剩幾個路口。” 在當時，他覺得自己開車帶Neal去醫院是最快的方法，而沒有選擇連絡911警報系統，坐在原地等救護車到他們的據點。但是現在Peter希望能有一個警笛之類的東西，把所有擋路的傢伙趕走。他沒有辦法只能卡在這個糟糕的交通阻塞裡，憤憤的詛咒一輛小客車擋住他的去路”該死的混帳!”

“我不是故意被槍打到的，” Neal平靜地說，聲音輕微的顫抖。他的呼吸明顯的不穩，急促而輕淺。

“不是你，” Peter很快地更正”你做得很好。”

“直到…我被槍射到?”

“直到你被槍射到。”

“嗯…”Neal在座位上轉動身體時呻吟出聲，忍下劇痛 “抱歉…順道一提…”

Peter緊急煞車，差點撞上前面的車尾 “因為被槍擊而道歉? Neal，你不需要-----我們得要在你說更多莫名其妙的話之前快點到醫院。”

“ 不，不是…這個…” Neal擺擺手，Peter注意到他的手指沾滿了血跡 “抱歉把你的車弄成這樣。”

“ 我的車? ” Peter看準了計程車和貨車之間的空隙，迅速的插進左轉車道。 

“我怕你會…寄一張帳單給我…來把這些弄乾淨，” Neal喘氣，清亮的語氣掩飾了吃力的呼吸。他指了指一攤沾染在椅墊上的血汙。

 

太多血。在這短短幾分鐘內流了太多血。

 

“我會把帳單寄給FBI，” Peter說，在他逆向衝進一條單行道時盡力克制自己的聲音穩定。

“他們可能需要…把所有零件拆下來…”

“這可以忍受，”Peter告訴他。他不能停止想像若沒辦法通過這可惡的交通壅塞，他無法帶著這遺憾活下去。

“這些…應該不在保固範圍內…”

“你比這該死的車還重要！Neal！” Peter打斷他，幾乎是用吼的。他看向旁邊的Neal，除了沾染在下頷的血漬，明亮的藍眼幾乎是他蒼白臉上唯一的顏色。他的CI驚訝的睜大眼睛，好像他沒聽懂剛剛Peter在說什麼。

“該死的，Neal，只是一台車！” Peter咬緊牙關，幾乎被這幾個字噎死。“到急診室以前撐著點，好嗎?”

“好…” Neal深深的吸氣，擠出一個虛弱的微笑 “我常常惹人們生氣…在我對他們的東西動手動腳的時候…就會收到帳單了…”

“如果你偷了我的車，我可能就會這麼做。” Peter坦言，用力踩下油門踏板。

“流血就沒有關係?” Neal露齒微笑，標準的Caffey式微笑，只是有些蒼白…有點衰弱，生命漸漸從這個身體消逝。

Peter的內臟絞在一起 “如果你可以少流一點血，我會很感激。”

Neal咯咯笑了，但在Peter再次呼嘯左轉後，笑聲很快的轉成痛苦的呻吟。

“抱歉，抱歉，” Peter說 “真的很抱歉，Neal… ” 不只是對剛剛糟糕的駕駛道歉，是為了他慢了一步，沒有在槍響以前撞開那扇門道歉；是為了要Neal在持有武器的珠寶強盜集團裡臥底道歉，明知這太危險；是為了Neal身體裡有顆子彈，而他正在Peter的車裡失血道歉，而這全都是他的錯。

“這…沒關係…” Neal喃喃自語，聲音開始含糊不清。他的眼睛因為疼痛而失焦，身體向後頹倒，頭碰撞到車窗發出沉重的聲音。

他開始顫抖。

Peter呼出一口氣“好吧。”

“我是指，” Neal平靜的說，聲音平靜到幾乎被曼哈頓交通尖峰的噪音壓過 “沒…關係…” 他深呼吸，想壓過痛苦 “謝謝。”

Peter的心跳漏了一拍 “不，不是現在。你不用做什麼“高貴的告別”，Caffrey，你會康復，而且你回辦公室的時候會裝的很可憐，全部的人都得捧著你，聽到了嗎？”

“好。” Neal的眼睛閉著 ，血跡覆蓋一切。

“Neal！別離開我！” Peter大吼，恐懼壓過了他 “Neal，張開你的眼睛，這是命令！”

Neal沒有回應。他的呼吸逐漸輕淺，被血浸濕的上衣微小的起伏，證明Neal仍然還在呼吸，這多少讓Peter有點安慰，但除此之外沒有跡象證明他還活著。

至少現在如此。

“你這混蛋，Caffrey，我可不想處理你死亡的報告。” 他聲音緊縮在喉嚨，不顧一切的加快速度。

Peter希望永遠不要發生的事情有很多，失去Neal Caffrey是其中一件。

他違反了一打交通規則，速度快得像是從地獄裡放出來的魔鬼。隨著橡膠摩擦路面的尖叫聲，他衝進急診室車道口，跳下車叫來醫護人員。他幫他們把Neal毫無動靜的身體放上病床，跟著一起跑進去。他等待醫生告訴他最新消息－-任何消息－-有關Neal的情況。

Peter不會放棄，因為他不會失去Neal。

不會在他眼前。


	6. 有一次他們交換座位

完美的拘捕行動總是令人興奮，永不厭煩，直衝上腦的腎上腺素，滿溢的驕傲，勝利的滋味，Peter享受這一刻。

隨後續的文書作業可就不一樣了。

壞人扣上手銬帶走，辦公室收拾乾淨，證物歸檔整齊。Peter花了幾個小時填寫表格和結案報告，完成所有文件－－至少是所有必要的文件。明天還有一大堆雜七雜八的書面資料要寫，但比較緊急的資料已經放進公文櫃，準備提交給其他部門。看在他們在中午前解決了一個大案子，Peter很樂意今天就此收工。但等他真正完成所有收尾的工作，看了眼桌上的時鐘，時間已經過了六點，而White Collar裡每個部門的人都已經回家了。

有人輕敲他的門，看來也不是所有的人都離開了。Neal站在辦公室外面，透過玻璃看到他充滿希望的笑容。

“來了。” Peter喊了聲，抓起他的外套同時把椅子踢回桌下。

“所以…今天過得不錯?” Neal在他們走進電梯時說，順便按下一樓大廳的按鈕。

“超棒的一天，對。” Peter同意，擺出疲憊的微笑 “也是漫長的一天。”

“嗯。” Neal附和。

電梯經過每層樓都發出一聲輕脆的叮響。

“是說，El今晚做了千層麵…我確定她做了一大堆，如果你想…”

Peter看到Neal慧黠的微笑時暫時停住嘴巴。

“是啊，她有傳簡訊給我。” Neal輕快的承認，電梯門同時打開，他倆走了出去。

Peter翻了翻白眼 “她當然告訴你了。”

“你也知道，El的千層麵真的很好吃。”

“這倒沒錯。” Peter贊同，露出微笑的同時打了呵欠。

“比你的燉肉好多了。”

“嘿!”

Neal不知好歹的笑著，他們走向停車場。

Peter嘆口氣 “所以我想今晚我得充當你的司機，是吧?”

Neal聳聳肩 “大概吧，除非你願意讓我…”

Peter思考了一秒。Neal總是抱怨他的開車技術，但Peter堅持要親自控制他們的行動，手握方向盤。除了…

Neal停下，眼睛倏的張大 “等等，你不是真的要…?”

Peter拿定主意，伸手掏口袋拿出鑰匙，把它丟給Neal “接著 ! ”

Neal在空中抓緊，驚喜的看著他 “你要讓我開你的福特金牛?”

“你已經證明過即使你沒開我的車也可以弄壞它。那我又何苦?” Peter向他解釋，然後走向汽車，是整個停車場唯一的一輛。

Neal擺出一張苦瓜臉 “喔，拜託——清潔公司已經把血都弄乾淨了，而且這個座位所有的零件都已經換成新的。”

“對，沒錯，這種事最好不要再發生一次。” Peter說，繞進車子前座。他無法不回想到那時刻。  
他突然想到什麼，皺起眉頭 “等一下，你有駕照吧?”

Neal笑了出來 “我有三張！”

Peter苦惱的呻吟出聲，打開車門 “我一點也不想知道這個，Caffrey。”

“也許你不該問。”

Neal花了幾秒鐘適應他左邊的新座位，調整後視鏡，轉動鑰匙發動引擎 “真不敢相信你會讓我開車，你從不讓我開的。”

“姆。”Peter不予置評的哼出聲，在Neal開上馬路時繫上安全帶 “這個嘛，我們工作的時光讓我學到一件很重要的事，Neal。”

“哦？是什麼？”Neal問，挑起他的眉毛，視線沒有離開馬路。

Peter笑了，拉起座椅的控制桿把椅背放倒，躺在椅子上，闔上雙眼 “前座根本是專為打瞌睡的人而設的。”

Peter伴著Neal的笑聲和紐約城的交通噪音睡了，終於享受到他應得的。

 

-o-

FIN


End file.
